poohfandomcom-20200214-history
The Horribly Hazardous Heffalumps
The Horribly Hazardous Heffalumps is the first original song heard in the film Pooh's Heffalump Movie. It is performed by Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet and Eeyore (mostly Rabbit and Tigger) as a direct response to Roo's question, "'Scuse me, what's a heffalump?" In the song, they outline the many horrendous qualities that they believe heffalumps to have, such as that they have "fiery eyes and a tail with a spike" and that "they'll steal all your honey and eat your last crust." At the end of the song, Pooh and the others crouch toget her, thoroughly terrified, but the song only excites Roo, who decides that he wants to try to catch one. Later in the film they all learned that none of these things that they believed about heffalumps were true, though Roo was the first to find out. He discusses many of the supposed attributes of heffalumps that he heard in the song and Lumpy says that he'd like to have a tail with a spike. ooooweeee! This song and the visuals that go with it likely drew inspiration from the classic Pooh song "Heffalumps and Woozles," though due to its somewhat whimsical nature, the images actually presented in "The Horribly Hazardous Heffalumps" are rather less scary by comparison, having more resemblance to the artstyle for "Pink Elephants on Parade" from "Dumbo". The characters perform the song with a group of three backing vocalists: Randy Crenshaw, Rick Logan and Bobbi Page. The music for the song was written by Carly Simon, the lyrics by Brian Hohlfeld and the song was co-arranged by Martin Erskine and David Slonaker. Lyrics Rabbit: Everyone knows what a Heffalump's like Tigger: It's got fiery eyes and a tail with a spike Rabbit: With claws on its paws that are sharp as a tack Tigger: And wing-a-ma-things coming out of its back Roo: Out of its back? Rabbit: Well of course, Roo. Precisely. Tigger: Exac-tically! ‘Cause its bottom is up and its top’s really down Rabbit: So its nose is its tail or the other way 'round Tigger: Yeah, and it's wide as a river and tall as a tree Rabbit: Imagine gigantic Tigger: And times it by three Rabbit: It clomps here and there Tigger: And it stomps to and fro Rabbit: It's got three horns above Tigger: And eleven below Piglet: And those are its good points Pooh: There's much more to know Chorus: About the dreadfully dreaded Thoroughly three-headed Horribly hazardous Heffalumps Roo: Wow! Neat! Rabbit: Neat? It is most certainly not neat! Rabbit: Everyone knows that they lurk and they creep Tigger: The best time to see one is when it's asleep Rabbit: If you sneak up behind it and get it to jump Tigger: You can tell which part's heffa (hee hee) Rabbit: And which part is lump Chorus: They'll steal all your honey and eat your last crust They'll stomp on your house till it's nothing but dust The worst part of all is Roo: They’re different from us! Chorus: They're the dreadfully dreaded Thoroughly three-headed Fiercely ferociously Mostly atrociously Horribly hazardous Roo: Heffalumps! Gallery Image:Pooh's Heffalump Movie - Imagine Gigantic and Times it by Three.jpg|"Imagine gigantic and times it by three." Image:Pooh's Heffalump Movie - It Clomps Here and There.jpg|"It clomps here and there." Image:Pooh's Heffalump Movie - It's Got Three Horns Above and Eleven Below.jpg|"It's got three horns above and eleven below." Image:Pooh's Heffalump Movie - Thoroughly Three-Headed.jpg|Thoroughly three-headed Category:Songs Category:Pooh's Heffalump Movie Category:Songs by Pooh Category:Songs by Piglet Category:Songs by Tigger Category:Songs by Rabbit Category:Songs by Eeyore Category:Stubs Category:Stub